random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/Dream Voice Casts
Looking through the section Dream Casts of Behind the Voice Actors sure drove me to make this blog post, hasn't it? I like imagining voice casts for media, particularly animation. In fact, I made these dream casts. What do you think about them below? Shirt Tales (theoretical reboot cast) *Rick Raccoon: Eric Bauza *Pammy Panda: Kate Micucci *Tyg Tiger: Roger Craig Smith *Digger Mole: Jeff Bennett *Bogey Orangutan: Jeff Bergman *Kip Kangaroo: Nancy Cartwright (reprising her role) *Mr. Dinkel: Jeff Bergman The Loud House ('80s LA cast) *Lincoln Loud: Carl Steven *Lori Loud: Renae Jacobs *Leni Loud: Susan Blu *Luna Loud: Katie Leigh *Luan Loud: Patricia Parris *Lynn Loud: Nancy Cartwright *Lucy Loud: Tress MacNeille *Lana and Lola Loud: Sherry Lynn *Lisa Loud: BJ Ward *Lily Loud: Russi Taylor *Clyde McBride: Bumper Robinson *Rita Loud: Noelle North *Lynn Loud, Sr.: Michael Bell *Bobby Santiago: Dan Gilvezan *Ronnie Anne Santiago: Renee Sands *Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt: Frank Welker *Howard McBride: Judy Strangis (Yes, LGBT rights haven't gotten off the ground yet, so in the '80s version, Howard is a woman) *Harold McBride: Arsenio Hall *Mrs. Johnson: Ruth Buzzi *Albert/Pop-Pop: Chuck McCann *Mr. Grouse: Don Messick *Flip: Alan Oppenheimer *Zach: Josh Rodine *Liam: Mona Marshall *Rusty Spokes: Charlie Adler Popples (Modern LA Cast with '80s characters) *P.C. Popple: Greg Cipes *Party Popple: Cristina Pucelli *Pancake Popple: Kath Soucie *Puzzle Popple: Dave Willis *Prize Popple: Linda Cardellini *Puffball Popple: Candi Milo *Putter Popple: Weird Al Yankovic *Potato Chip Popple: Kristen Schaal *Pretty Bit Popple: Mae Whitman *Punkster Popple: David Kaufman *Punkity Popple: Nika Futterman *Bibsy Popple: Tara Strong *Cribsy Popple: Grey DeLisle-Griffin *The Pufflings: Dee Bradley Baker *Big Kick Popple: John DiMaggio *Cuester Popple: Carlos Alazraqui *Dunker Popple: Khary Payton *Net Set Popple: Sean Astin *Pitcher Popple: Jeff Bergman *T.D. Popple: Fred Tatasciore *Billy Wagner: Zackary Arthur *Bonnie Wagner: Francesca Capaldi *Mike: Phillip Solomon *Penny: Dharma Brown *Ellen Wagner: Jennifer Hale Midnight Horror School (Theoretical LA English dub cast) *Ampoo: Debi Derryberry *Borocca: Keith Ferguson *Chaps: Tara Strong *Docky: James Arnold Taylor *Enton: Billy West *Fonton: N/A (He doesn't speak!) *Genie: Carlos Alazraqui *Hikky: E.G. Daily *Inky: Kath Soucie *Juno: Nicole Sullivan *Kabo: Tara Strong *Liddy: Jennifer Hale *Magnero: Yuri Lowenthal *Noisy: Janice Kawaye *Ompoo: Kate Higgins *Piranin: Nika Futterman *Quicky: Jessica DiCicco *Rosso: Lara Jill Miller *Spimon: Nancy Cartwright *Tubee: Pamela Adlon *Usop: Rob Paulsen *Vincent: Fred Savage *Watt: Grey DeLisle *Mr. X: Dee Bradley Baker (Season 2 only) *Yumyum: Richard Steven Horvitz *Zobie: Scott Menville *Mr. Salaman: Dan Castellaneta *Mr. Tigerl: Jeff Bennett *Ms. Peginand: April Winchell Little Clowns of Happytown (Theoretical reboot LA cast) *Big Top: Jacob Tremblay *Badum-Bump: Frank Welker (reprising his role) *Hiccup: Grey DeLisle *Tickles: Tara Strong *Pranky: Charlie Adler (reprising his role) *Blooper: Sam Lavagnino *Rover: Frank Welker (reprising his role) *Mr. Pickleherring: Jeff Bennett *Awful B Bad: Corey Burton *Geek: Billy West *Whiner: Justin Roiland Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (Toronto cast) Note: Robot, Dad Unit, and Gramps unit will not be listed because they are voiced by a Microsoft TTS program. *Mom Unit: Fiona Reid *Socks Morton: Michael Cera *Mitch Davis: Kevin Duhaney *Cubey Cubinacle: Mark Rendall *Shannon Westerburg: Miriam McDonald *Lenny Yogman: Noah Reid *Denny Yogman: Jake Goldsbie *Principal Madman: Les Lye *Mr. McMcMc: Aron Tager *Clancy Q. Sleepyjeans: Len Carlson *Mr. Workout: Stephen Ouimette *Mrs. Raincoat: Jill Frappier *Mr. Mitchell: Neil Crone *James Nob: Hiro Kanagawa Mike, Lu & Og (Late 1980s Toronto cast) *Mike Mazinsky: Cree Summer *Lu: Tabitha St. Germain *Og: Jim Henshaw *Alfred: Dan Hennessey *Margery: Elizabeth Hanna *Wendel: John Stocker *Old Queeks: Len Carlson *Hermione Cuzzlewitz: Nonnie Griffin *Haggis Cuzzlewitz: Long John Baldry *Baggis Cuzzlewitz: John Stocker *Goat: Bob Dermer *Pig: Elizabeth Hanna *Spiney: Dan Hennessey *Captain: Long John Baldry *Bos'n: Len Carlson *Mate: Dan Hennessey Diddy Kong Racing (Late 1990s LA cast) *Diddy Kong: Rob Paulsen *Banjo: Bill Farmer *Conker: Tom Kenny *Krunch: Dan Castellaneta *Tiptup: Eddie Deezen *Timber: Kath Soucie *Bumper: Jason Marsden *Pipsy: Tara Strong *Drumstick: Frank Welker *T.T.: Dee Bradley Baker *Wizpig: Jeff Bennett *Taj: Hank Azaria *Tricky the Triceratops: Maurice LaMarche *Bluey the Walrus: John DiMaggio *Bubbler the Octopus: Phil LaMarr *Smokey the Dragon: Rob Paulsen Side Note Try making blog posts like this. I want to hear your alternate voice cast ideas for your favorite media. Category:Blog posts